Sakura Sings Sorrow
by Hi Mizu Yokai
Summary: A vanilla scented woman sings of a apple and spice scented man's sorrow. Rated M for attempted suicide. One shot.


Sakura Sings Sorrow

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto and I do not own the song to this it belongs to Missy Higgins..

Young Man "stage."

_Young Woman "stage."_

_**Both together "stage."**_

2432939584058458048502348548

Sitting across from a broken lamp and in the middle of a destroyed room a young man sat holding a razorblade. He knows this pain, he knows it will only last for only a minute until ecstasy shows it's ugly form. This time would be different, a young pinkette would make everything set.

As he started to let the metal meet his skin for what seemed like the millionth time. As his veins started to pour blood out, he watched as the crimson metallic blood rolled down his wrist.

_"Ladys and Gentlemen I would like to introuduce a very lovely young lady. Come on our Sakura Sabaku. Everybody give this young lady a round of applause," the announcer said as a young pink headed woman came out. Her hair up on her head and curls came down framing her face and giving her nose a scent of harsh apples and spice. It reminded her.. of him._

A red head walked around trying to find something oh so important to him. Even though he'll never admit it, he only loved her, no one else. Finding what he wanted, he could finally see what was the only thing he cared about, a picture. In the picture was himself and the love of his life. He remembered the day of the photo, it was their fifth anniversary. How he wanted to smell the scent of vanilla on her skin. How me missed her loving touch, but he drove her away. He now will never be able to live again with out her.

_"Hello everybody. I'm sure you are wondering what I am going to be doing to entertain you. I will be singing and playing on the piano. The name of the song is Dancing Dirt In the Snow," walking over to the slick black piano her slender fingers lightly danced on the glossy keys she _

_Alone you find yourself just hanging_

Now he left no emotion no love. He was alone. Only feeling he felt was anger, toward himself and his ignorant mistakes.

_and to fill the hole you cling to all that seems,  
to hide the little girl that crying,  
underneath the rage that you let others see._

A image showered his thoughts. His wife and first love crying. He has tried to kill himself and she ran into the scene. Crying.. how could he do that to her? His lovely pink headed goddess.

_'Cause you're dancing dirt into the snow  
while others look at you on show.  
You're dancing dirt into the snow  
while all around you people grow  
_

Grabbing a gun, he could take no more. All his memories of his loved one, he could no bare. All he ever did was make her cry. Looking down at his wound that he inflicted upon himself. It was still gushing out blood. How he wished he could kiss the woman that plaqued, what would soon be his last thoughts.

_And watch you bleed.  
And watch you bleed._

He never looked at her lovingly as she looked at him. His eyes were always cold and uncaring. Tonight he would show all the emotions he did not permit himself to show. Tears started to roll down his cheeks as he put the bullets into the gun. This would be the end.

_So now you look at me, eyes wooden.  
An anchor through your head; crimson for disguise.  
An opal for a wound you carry, fairy lights of pleading someone look at me._

He wouldn't allow himself to pull the trigger just yet. He had to write to his blossom. Writing all his apologizes and all his love into so many words that would show he did love her.

_'Cause you're dancing dirt into the snow  
while others look at you on show.  
You're dancing dirt into the snow  
while all around you people grow  
And watch you bleed.  
And watch you bleed._

Kissing the note goodbye he let a tear slip onto the paper. How it smelt like her. 'I hope she will forgive me," he thought as he once again lifted the gun to his head.

_The more you push through broken glass, the thicker it becomes.  
And the more you turn on broken worlds, the sooner you will need.  
The more you push through broken glass, the thicker it becomes.  
And the more you turn on broken worlds, the sooner you will need  
A gun._

As he reached to pull the trigger, he screamed, "SAKURA, I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU,"

_'Cause you're dancing dirt into the snow  
while others look at you on show.  
You're dancing dirt into the snow  
while all around you people grow._

_As the pianist slowed down her pace on the piano, she whispered, "Gaara, my love how I love you," as she stared down at the ring he had gave her the day of their wedding. She never took it off, never. She loved him so much, that it ran throughout her veins. She looked out into the audience and saw they were studded but, more to her horror she saw that he wasn't there. Quickly she stood up, knocking over the blacked cushion seat she sat on, she ran into the audience to her car. _

_She would not be late. It was her mission, right now as it has been in her entire life, she was to save him. Stopping infront of their house she ran, she didn't even bother to turn the car off, into the house seeing the mess she ran into the living room. _

_**She heared him scream, running into the direction she saw the pistol to his head as tears ran from his pale green eyes. **_

_**Looking over to the woman that now was in the doorway, he told her goodbye and I love you as he pulled the deadly trigger.**_

_ClickClick**... went the gun, he knew he had put one bullet in the only bullet he needed. **_

_**Finally reaching her precious lover, she grabbed the gun from his grasp and pushed herself on him and gave him the strongest and tightest hug she possessed.**_

_**"S-sakura, my cherry blossom.. I'm sorry," Gaara said as he kissed her now wet and salty cheek.**_

_**"Gaara, I love you so much," Sakura said as she kissed him full force on the lips. She would not let him go this time, never, that was her other mission.**_

_**"I love you too," he whispered as he kissed her back equally. He would change, just for her, that was his mission.**_

_**43925347467476094769047609437609470643964967954760954762**_

**I hope you guys like this.. I was on my Sam player and found this song and it just gve me inspiration to write this.. I hope you like it :D**

**A very sad,**

**Hi Mizu Yokai**


End file.
